The purpose of this study is to evaluate the feasibility of pharmacist performed audiometric monitoring of patients who are receiving potentially ototoxic therapy. Patients receiving potentially ototoxic drugs have baseline pure tone audiograms performed by the pharmacist utilizing a portable audiometer. A follow-up audiogram is obtained at the completion of therapy. All abnormal follow-up audiograms are noted and brought to the attention of the physician. Additional follow-up audiograms are scheduled in those patients with abnormal results to determine the reversibility of the toxicity. This function will allow the pharmacist significant patient contact and a greatly increased awareness of the need for a multi- disciplinary approach to patient care. This function will also provide a significant opportunity for the patient to utilize the pharmacist as a source person concerning their drug therapy. This study will investigate how the pharmacist can contribute significantly to the care of the patient by performing clinically relevant audiometric studies of patients at high risk of developing ototoxicity.